Questioning Existence
by Crazyforanime1015
Summary: The villagers hate him, his friends know he has the Kyuubi in him, the seal is broken. To make the matters worse both he and Kyuubi are on the run and to make matters worse the Akatsuki are after them, can his problems get any worse...and warning this is yaoi Kyunaru and possibly KyuubixItachi/ItachixKyuubi and Itachixnaruto
1. Chapter 1

_How do you heal when there is so much pain? _

_Where do you go when this burden is too much? _

_What do you do when no one seems to care?_ Naruto thought, his head still muddled. All he could feel was pain, it was everywhere. He laid still, looking at the once white washed ceiling that was now dirtied.

He could feel Kyuubi's chakra healing his wounds, whispering words of comfort as he surrounding him with warmth; he could barely feel it though everything felt cold and numb. He just sat there. He felt dirtied, so impure. He wished he could be free, free from this body, from this pain, free from all of it.

_Why wouldn't Kami have mercy on his poor soul? Did he not suffer enough?_ Beautiful blue eyes shined with unshed tears. They were so dull and empty, and told volumes of pains and isolation as dark twisted memories flashed through his eyes, playing over and over.

Kyuubi wanted him to leave Konoha and never come back, but he couldn't. He just couldn't bear the thought of leaving his village no matter that they all despised him. 'Cause he stilled loved them, he was sure; he would still protect them even though there was no praises, no thank you. He knew he wasn't worth their breath, worth their adoration. The only reason he was alive was because of Kyuubi. He couldn't be selfish and put his desires before someone else, even if that person ruined his life, made him hated and feared by his own people, and almost destroyed his whole village. He was always there, he never left him...Well, it wasn't like he could leave anyway.

"_**Why are you so stubborn?**__" _Kyuubi practically yelled in Naruto's mind. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; something bad was going to happen and he always trusted his guts. He just needed this idiot to leave this pathetic and corrupted village! He hated how they hurt him, it made his blood boil with rage when they hurt him. Oh how he _wished_ he could rip the village and all those stupid humans apart... But Naruto didn't need to know all that.

"_**What drives you on? One day these pathetic humans will be tired of you and leave you broken. And who will be there to pick up the pieces again? It will be me; you don't need them when you have me."**_ Kyuubi said in a softer tone knowing that yelling wasn't going get him anywhere with the brat.

'_They are busy they can't worry about me all the time. I don't want to add more burden on all of them I want them to be happy'_ Naruto said as he shifted letting out a hiss when he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"_**How can they be happy when you are the one suffering in agony everyday? What do you think they would say when you tell them you merged with me? That you are no longer fully human. Do you think they will stay by your side. You put too much faith in your friends and that will be your down fall."**_Naruto remained silent, Kyuubi's words leaving doubts in his mind

'_I know...Don't think I haven't thought about it. How I wanted to tell them, but I get so scared... I don't want to be alone again' _

"_**You won't ever have to be alone. You have me and I'll never leave you. I promise"**_ Kyuubi said softly, his voice filled with tender love. Naruto chose not to say anything.

Naruto turned to look at the clock and realized that he was late for the meeting with Rookie nine and Gai's team. He forced himself to get up despite his protesting muscles and bit back a groan as he walked to the bathroom, taking off what was left of his clothes and stepping into the water after setting it to almost scalding hot.

The water fell down his creamy smooth tan skin. You could see the bruises from last night all over his body. Naruto scoffed. And his friends wanted to know _why _he wore a jumpsuit. Naruto turned off the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his slim waist. Putting on another orange jumpsuit after drying off, he headed out the door.

Leaving the bad thoughts at home -no, his house- he corrected himself. A home was supposed to be a place you could feel safe and warm, not living in constant fear and pain, but for some reason he felt like something horrible was going to happen, but he dismissed the feeling.

"Naruto you baka you're late, later then Kakashi and that's saying something!" Was the first thing Sakura yelled when she saw him, hitting Naruto on the head- which happened to be where one of the villagers had hit him hard against the stove. Naruto bit his tongue to keep the nausea down that had suddenly hit him.

"N-Naruto-kun are you okay" Hinata asked, but her voice was drowned out by Kiba's brash voice. Only Naruto heard what she had said.

Naruto just plastered a fake smile across his face and told Hinata that he was fine. Hinata just stared at him her pale lilac eyes, filled with concern and something else. She turned back to watch as Lee and Kiba fought.

Naruto didn't know if he should be glad that his friends were oblivious or not. He was so lost in his thinking he didn't see his friend's quick glances at him. So when Sasuke challenged him to a fight he didn't decline, even though he knew he shouldn't. His body wasn't at top conditions; even though he was part demon his healing rate wasn't as fast as many believed so a small cut took less than a minute, but if there were numerous cuts it took a while and he was tired, even though he didn't let it show.

So he and Sasuke walked to the middle of the field, sizing each other up, seeing who was going to make that first move. He decided to make the first move like always. He rushed forward, throwing a punch at Sasuke's face, who took a step back, his obsidian eyes bleeding into blood red as he dodged Naruto's attacks he was barely able to move out of the way when Naruto threw a side kick. But he got hit when Naruto punched him in the face, sending him skidding back a few feet.

"Lucky shot." was all Sasuke said as he rushed forward, punching Naruto in the stomach and successfully winding him. He rushed forward, not giving Naruto a chance to recover as he brought his arm down onto Naruto's back, sending him into the ground where the clone poofed out of existence. If he was surprised he hid it well. He tried figuring where Naruto would attack- from above, from the left, from the right, no the _bottom! _He moved to jump up but he caught something orange at the corner of his view. He grabbed Naruto's legs and started to spin him around and around before releasing him, sending him crashing into the trees.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you over did it!" Ino called out when they didn't see Naruto get back up, but Sasuke didn't say anything. He was staring at Naruto, taking in his new appearance. Six golden tails were coming out of Naruto's orange pants with a pair of matching fox ears with red tips.

"_Kyuubi_..." Sasuke whispered, but the others heard him. They tensed up, slowly walking to where Sasuke. When Naruto stood up and opened his eyes they found they couldn't breathe as they felt killer intent so strong it sent them to their knees. They had never felt so pathetic, so useless, so _scared_. It was spreading throughout their entire body, to the very core of their being. They never felt so close to death as they did now, it was like their life was meaningless. When they felt it disappear they found themselves gasping for breath. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Y-you...y-you m-monster" Sakura stuttered out, her emerald eyes filled with fear and not even looking at Naruto's face. If she did she would have seen the hurt that flashed through his eyes.

"They were right; you are Kyuubi." Ino said, fearfully taking in Naruto's new form

"No...you're wrong... I'm not Kyuubi" Naruto shouted. They flinched at the sound of his voice. The feeling in his voice was raw with pain, but they were too scared to care. He tried to take a step closer to them but a kunai landed in front him, stopping his advances toward them.

"Baa-chan" Naruto whispered, disbelief evident in his voice as he looked up to see a lot of Anbu and other different types of ninjas surrounding them, most importantly Tsunade, her face empty of emotions as she stared at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto but now you have been perceived as a threat to Konoha and all threats must be destroyed." Tsunade's voice carried out, strongly echoing in the silence. No she was lying, he wouldn't do anything to hurt this village! He loved it with all his heart. They wouldn't do this to him after all he done for this village, for them. They were just kidding right? It was all just a joke _**right**_? He looked at them his eyes desperate, but Tsunade didn't say anything. The next thing he knew Tsunade was in front of him. He wasn't even prepared when she punched him _hard,_ sending him flying yards away. He just stood up shakily, his hair covering his face.

"Why?" He whispered, but she didn't say anything. "At least tell me why you are doing this... I think I deserve an explanation" Naruto said calmly, waiting for Tsunade response.

"It was later found out the seal that contains Kyuubi has been weakening and will soon be destroyed... We can't let that happen so we have to kill you to prevent Kyuubi from ever coming out. If you die so does Kyuubi. I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade said even though she wanted to desperately cry. She didn't want to lose her light, but she had to do this. The village came first. That was her job, to make sure that the village was safe.

And with that in mind she charged at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well anyway I hope you guys like it. I want to thank the people who took the time to read this story.

Thanks goes to my beta reader: Ivvy-sama

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kyuubi growled in his cage as he watched what was happening outside of Naruto's mind. He could feel Naruto's betrayal, his hurt, his pain, his anger over this. He could see and feel the exhaustion in Naruto as he dodged over and over from his friend's attacks. If only the brat would have listened to him and just left.

'_**Naruto you need to calm down and get far away from here. Your chakra is going haywire.'**_ Kyuubi growled out as he felt Naruto's mind start to shake, the water rising, tossing and turning. He could feel the seal weakening faster than normal, the paper peeling off by strips.

'_**Naruto the seal is breaking, get the fuck out of here!'**_ Kyuubi roared, but it was already too late. The seal had been broken. Kyuubi felt himself be sucked out as everything went black. The next time he opened his eyes he was outside- everything was destroyed. Trees were destroyed for miles and miles all around him. Bodies littered the ground, some moving just barely, others not moving at all. He also came to realize that he was in his humanoid form. He let out a laugh before he could even stop it. He was free! Finally he was free after seventeen years of confinement. He found himself touching himself, smelling the air, touching the ground reminding himself of how everything felt- that it was all _real_. A cough and slight wheezing made their way to his delicate ears.

'_**Naruto'**_ He thought. He turned around just in time to see Naruto falling towards the ground.

"Naruto!" He called out as he caught Naruto just before he hit the ground. He could see that Naruto had a lot of chakra burns; his clothes were in tatters, and he had open wounds that were barely healing. Unfocused blue eyes met his crimson eyes, before they closed and didn't open back up. He didn't have much time to continue looking at Naruto as he heard rubble being moved.

"Well it seems you survived the blast." Kyuubi said as he smiled at the Hokage, whose clothes were ripped in some places.

"Kyuubi?" She said, disbelief audible in her voice. Kyuubi just let out another laugh as he looked at Tsunade's face.

"What are you doing with Naruto, if you try to hurt him I'll kill you." Tsunade threatened as she put herself in a fighting stance. Kyuubi just glared at her. How dare she think he would want to kill Naruto?

"Just a minute ago you were trying to kill him. And even if I wanted to, do you really believe you could kill me? You're already weak, your chakra's low, your men are knocked out and in need of healing, _plus_ I doubt you would want to leave your village leaderless." Kyuubi stated out as he looked at Tsunade, gesturing around them with one arm that wasn't holding Naruto. When he saw she had nothing else to say he turned away with Naruto in his arms, walking away as Tsunade stood there watching them.

"But where are you taking Naruto? You can't just take him away! He'll be declared a missing nin and the council will order his capture or his assassination- whatever they see fit." Tsunade asked desperately, not wanting to see Naruto leave.

"Where I'm taking Naruto is of none of your concern. For the problem that the council will send hunting nins after him... Tell them that Naruto's chakra blast was so high that he incinerated himself. That's believable and it has been known to happen in other jinchuriki. If you're unwilling to do this I could always just destroy the village. And this time, I will _not_ fail." Kyuubi answered back, feeling nice enough to answer Tsunade's question.

"Why are you doing all of this for Naruto?" Tsunade cried out. The felt worthless and weak. Even though she felt she could breathe a little better her muscles could relax just a little more. Her mind was clear, she was grateful she didn't have to kill Naruto... That she didn't have to live on knowing Naruto's blood stained her hands. The one who brightened up her day everyday with his beautiful smiles, who showed her the light, freed her from her fears, made her believe again.

"I think I love him." Kyuubi whispered as he looked Tsunade dead in the eye, refusing to break eye contact and daring her to say something contradicting him. Tsunade was at loss with words. _Could demons love? What happens if he's lying? But what if he isn't? What if he's telling the truth?_ She wanted to believe him- no, _needed_ to believe what he was saying was true. That he really loved Naruto. It would make her heart feel better knowing Naruto had someone to love him and protect him. Staring into Kyuubi's crimson eyes, she noticed something his eyes didn't seem so demonic, they had a happy glow to them. Like all the others had with being in contact with Naruto. She let out a sigh. She knew Kyuubi loved Naruto and she felt a bit more at ease. She was going to try to make sure that Naruto lived a good life, even if she wasn't going to be in it anymore and she might not ever see him again.

"I believe you- as strange as it may seem, I believe you. All I want you to do is promise me you will make him happy. Heal the scars the village have left on his heart. And before you go just let me see my grandson one more time before you take him away from me." Tsunade asked, looking Kyuubi straight in the eyes. He decided to grant her wish. He knew she tried to protect him and had tried to keep him safe. He walked over to her and let her see Naruto one last time.

"God Naruto, I'm so sorry that I failed you, that I wasn't strong enough to protect you. It breaks my heart knowing I caused more wounds to your strong yet fragile heart. I just want you to know I always love you no matter what." Tsunade whispered, her tears falling onto his face as she touched it. She never wanted to forget how Naruto smiled, his warmth, his love, but she knew she had to let go. He wasn't safe here. They didn't deserve him; this village didn't deserve someone like Naruto. So she gave him one last kiss on the forehead before Kyuubi took Naruto away from her, not once looking back even as she fell to the ground watching them. The tears never stopped falling out of intelligent amber eyes as she watched them disappear into the horizon.

Too bad she was so lost in her loss and happiness she didn't realize someone was watching her with sinister intentions in mind until it was too late.

Too bad she was weak and couldn't put up a good fight.

Too bad she had to die.

* * *

Author note: I know what you're thinking how could I so evil and kill Tsunade. I feel like crying myself she was one of my favorite characters. And god the middle to the end of this chapter was so cheesy and cliché.


End file.
